A laminate including a film of a thermoplastic resin or a thermoplastic elastomer composition and a layer of a rubber composition is known as an inner liner material of a pneumatic tire, and to improve the adhesion between the film and the layer of a rubber composition, a technique is known in which epoxidized natural rubber is compounded into the rubber composition (Published. Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application (Kohyo) No. 2009-528178).